holestreetfandomcom-20200213-history
Delilah Wood
Delilah Wood (nee Golding, previously Evans, Moonsbury, Williams & Apple), is one of the original characters of N&F. The mother of 10 children, she has been there during a lot of the biggest storylines over the years. The character made a temporary departure in February 2009, and returned in August (played by a new actress). The character was killed off in October 2010, but was resurrected in December 2012, along with Laura. She was originally played by Renee Zellweger from November 2007-February 2009, and then Samantha Womack from August 2009. Storylines 2007-10 Delilah was first seen in November 2007, immediately after her third husband, Jamie had been killed. She returned home along with her friends Tracy and Nikki and found her son, Nick waiting on the doorstep, who she mistook for Jamie. Delilah was pleased to see Nick, and they moved in. Later that day, Her sister Laura turned up too. In January 2008, Delilah, Laura, Nick, Jodie, Lucy and Tracy moved into 1B hole street. The house wasn't what they were looking for, so they moved into 1 Hole Street. The whole family became good friends with their neighbours. In June, Delilah kicked Tracy out after finding out about her past. In revenge, Tracy tried to sell No.1 behind her back. In July, Delilah gives birth to a daughter Chloe. In October, Delilah went on a month long holiday with Laura and Caser Shaw. In November she returned to find that Nick was seeing Nita Squinteye. She couldn't stand this, and started a hate campaign against Nick and Nita. In early 2009, the campaign took a step up and she teamed up with local villain Denzil Spider. She had the pair, along with accidentally, Tina Murphy, Maria Evans, and Tess Varley beaten up by the Bumf brothers. However she realised how pointless it all was, and moved away, along with Laura, all after punching Denzil. She later returned in August, and apologised to everyone. In September 2009, Delilah marries Barry Apple but divorces him after her appearance changes like his odd appearance. In June 2010, Delilah is devastated when Laura dies in a car crash, because Tracy was driving too fast. In October, Delilah is killed when a safe falls through the floor in Her place of work. 2012-Present Delilah was resurrected by Nita on Christmas Day 2012, surprising Nick. In 2016, her daughter Jodie returns on her doorstep. Later her ex husband Darwin Moonsbury appears, wanting his daughter back. This all ends when Delilah to stand up to him, and he hits her. Rebecca, Maria, Gemma and Nick all rush to help, and they all get beaten up too. He accidentally hits Jodie, who phones the police. Darwin is later arrested. In August, Delilah goes to The Tumpetty with Alex and Katherine and the three women meet three brothers, Delilah taking to Oliver Wood, the middle brother. In November, Lucy returns. In December, a face from her past returns, Christopher Thomas, returns for revenge, blackmailing the family for months. In May 2017, Shive Evans returns, shocking her. Gemma later reveals that Shive faked his death, because of Christopher Thomas. In July, a helicopter crash happens, leaving Mareon, Gemma and Shive dead, Maria, Lucy and Oliver trapped, and Nick missing. Delilah gives birth to a baby daughter Ruby. In October 2017, Delilah and Oliver marry. In October 2018, Delilah is devastated again, when Maria dies after Tom Golding runs over her and Jodie, causing her to collapse, and she gives birth prematurely to a son Lewys who stays in hospital for two weeks after. In September 2019, Delilah kisses Dave Evans. In November 2019, Delilah decides to confess to the kiss to Oliver. She is upset when Oliver loses it and makes nasty remarks about her ex-husbands and children, especially Mareon, Rebecca, Nick, & Lucy. Delilah slaps him across the face and throws him out. Kill Count Janine Taylor - pushed out of window after she tried to kill Rebecca, Maria & Nick = 1 Background info Delilah Moonsbury (as she was then known) was created in October 2005. The character was named after a toy cat, called Delilah. NJE then typed the name into aol search, looking for a photo of the cat, when a photo of a woman came up, presumably called Delilah. The character was one of only three (the others being Tracy Catmint and Nikki Tuppen who made it into the actual tv series that originated in the early version, J&C. Zellweger was picked as the original Delilah, because "she fitted the description for the character" , however the role was later recast to Samantha Womack after seeing a photo in the Radio Times. The character was killed off in October 2010, due to the character turning 30. In those days characters who reached 30 were axed, but this was dropped soon after. NJE always regretted killing her and Laura off, so in September 2012, it was announced that the pair were returning at Christmas. Category:1980 Births Category:Evans Family Category:Golding Family Category:2007 Debuts Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Recast characters Category:Wood Family Category:Lead Characters Category:J&C Characters